


Mr. Winchester

by Superlocked_25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mechanic Dean, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Winchester was the hottest single teacher in the entire high school. But not all of that statement may be true.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Winchester

Castiel Winchester was one of the high school most popular teachers. Not because of the subject, not a lot of people loved taking Religion, and not because of his charm and personality. No, it was because Mr. Winchester was _hot_. He was the most attractive teacher in the school, and all the girls and a good portion of the guys, even the straight ones, dreamed and fantasized about him. Of course, then the rumors started.

It all started one day when Tracy Long and Lisa Braeden were at the grocery store and saw Mr. Winchester…

 

Tracy and Lisa see Mr. Winchester and are about to walk over and flirt with him, when a man walks up to him.

“Hey Cas, do we usually get 2% or 1% milk?” the man asks.

“2% Dean, you should know that.” Mr. Winchester says, rolling his eyes affectionately.

“Hey, that’s why I have my angel around.” The man, Dean, smiles.

Tracy and Lisa quickly retreat and start spreading the news of what they saw.

 

The rumors had only spread from there, and no one knew what was real or not.

One of the few real ones was when the class overheard Mr. Winchester on the phone during class.

 

“Hello?” Mr. Winchester says. He’s silent and then smiles. “Hey De, how’s your day been?” Pause. “Good, the kids are being pretty obedient today except for whispering.” Pause. “Of course I have it on me De.” Pause. “It’s on the chain around my neck like always.” Pause. “I’ll wear it soon, I just think students need to focus on their education instead of gossip.” Pause. “Jo needs us to watch Sarah?” Pause. “Of course, just bring him to the house tonight.” Pause. “You too.” He hangs up with a smile.

 

“What do you think Mr. Winchester has on the chain around his neck?” Kevin asks his friends.

“I don’t know, his shirt and jacket cover whatever it is up.” Lisa says.

“You think De is the same guy we saw with Mr. Winchester?” Tracy asks Lisa.

“Maybe, but I’m pretty sure Mr. Winchester is single.” Lisa says.

“And what about Jo and Sarah? He mentioned those names too.” Tracy says.

“Jo sounds like he’s Sarah’s mom, Mr. Winchester did say something about Jo needing them to watch Sarah.” Kevin says.

 

So the gossip spreads and spreads.

Finally, it’s no longer gossip and is fact. Just because of a single day.

 

Mr. Winchester stands at the front of the classroom, giving a lesson on angels, when there is a knock at the door. He walks over and peeks out. His eyes widen. “De! What are you doing here?” He hisses quietly.

Everyone is trying to see past Mr. Winchester in order to see the mystery man they’ve been gossiping about for weeks.

“I can’t visit you at work? You visit me.” Dean says.

The students only hear ‘Dean’s’ voice slightly muffled because he is still not in the classroom.

“It’s different De, you’re a mechanic and I know everyone else who works there.” Mr. Winchester says.

“Come on Cas, I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Dean says, wrapping his arms around Mr. Winchester’s waist.

“Dean, we’re at school.” Mr. Winchester says sternly.

“How about I stop if you wear it.” Dean says.

“Okay, I was meaning to do it soon anyway.” Mr. Winchester says.

The students watch intently as Mr. Winchester takes the chain off his neck, takes something off of it, and hand the chain to the Dean.

“Happy?” Mr. Winchester asks.

“Yeah, I am.” Dean says.

The students’ jaws drop when Dean kisses Mr. Winchester… And Mr. Winchester kisses back!

One kid just laughs and everyone turns to him.

Sitting there laughing and shaking his head is Sam Winchester. At the start of the year he had informed them he was not related to Mr. Winchester, however now everyone was wondering.

“Dean, just come in here!” Sam yells.

Everyone looks at the door in anticipation for the mysterious ‘Dean’.

Dean walks into the classroom and everyone is stunned. He’s gorgeous! He has dirty blond hair, freckles, bright green eyes, and is wearing a t-shirt that shows his muscles.

“Hey Sammy, didn’t know this was the time you were in Cas’s class.” Dean says, smiling at Sam.

“Dude, I’ve told you like a million times.” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, come up here and say hello to me correctly.” Dean says.

Sam walks up and gives Dean and quick hug. “Why are you here anyway? You usually don’t come see Cas at work.”

“Thought I would today, and checking up on my baby brother is a bonus.” Dean smirks.

Sam rolls his eyes again and sets back at his desk.

Mr. Winchester looks at his students and sees them all looking at Dean. He turns to Dean and smiles. “Lunch is in about an hour, why don’t you wait in the Teachers’ Lounge and we can get something together?”

“Sounds good to me angel, just keep doing what you do best.” Dean kisses Mr. Winchester softly and walks out the door, closing it behind him.

“Now, where were we?” Mr. Winchester starts. He stops when Lisa raises her hand. “Yes Lisa?”

“Who was that?” Lisa asks, genuinely curious.

“That was Dean.” Mr. Winchester says, blushing. “But now back to the lesson.” He writes on the chalkboard and the class sees something glint on his ring finger.

They look closely and realize it’s a wedding ring.

Tracy’s hand shoots up and Mr. Winchester nods to her. “Are you married?” she asks.

Mr. Winchester blushes and stammers. “Um… I-I… Uh…”

Sam sighs loudly from his desk. “Cas, just finish the thought and say it.”

“You’re supposed to call me Mr. Winchester at school Sam.” Mr. Winchester says.

“Well right now I’m not.” Sam says. “Since you won’t, I’m going to tell them.” He stands in the front and faces the class. “The guy who was in here is my older brother, Dean Winchester. He and Cas have been married for a month, and he’s lived with me and Dean for over 2 years. They were engaged when he started teaching here this year so he just changed his last name to Winchester.”

“Thank you Sam, you can sit back down now.” Mr. Winchester says.

When the bell rings the students file out of the classroom, and spread the sad news.

Mr. Winchester is married.


End file.
